Sonny with a Chance of Hannah and Wizards on Deck
by Bhavana331
Summary: Condor Studios takes it's Spring Break on the S.S. Tipton... hm... combine devious Zora, Zack Martin, and Alex Russo, Obsessed Fangirl Bailey, the Casts of So Random and Mack Falls... a guest appearance by JONAS and what do you get? DRAMA Eventual Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I PROMISE this is the LAST story I'm starting, before one of my others is finished :D**

**I just couldn't resist- I saw a re-run of Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, and I mean, it was just SCREAMING "Add SWAC" **

**This story will mainly be centered on SWAC, but the other characters (Miley/Hannah, Lilly/Lola, Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, Woody, Alex, Max, Justin, Harper, and maybe a guest appearance by JONAS)**

**and I didn't put it in Crossovers, because once again, it's centered mainly on SWAC, and Crossovers on Fanfiction can only be a crossover between 2 shows. This is a crossover between 4-5 shows.  
**

**So here you go! **

**BTW, is anyone else confused as to whether Sonny's name is Sonny M**u**nroe or Sonny M**o**nroe? with an O?**

**Because I've always thought it was Munroe, but in "Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner," on Chad's phone, when the garbage disposal speed dials Chad, the caller I.D. on Chad's phone says her name is Monroe, with an O...  
**

**~Bhavana  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're spending spring break on the S.S. Tipton Celebrity Teen Cruise!" Lucy's voice rang loudly through my cell phone.

"Lucy, it's not a celebrity teen cruise, it's just a normal Teen Cruise. And YES! I'm excited, too! A Whole WEEK on the luxurious S.S. Tipton with the my Cast!" I giggled.

"I hear Mackenzie Falls is going, too! Now you and CHAD can spend an entire week together!"

"I don't like Chad, I keep telling you! And Mack Falls is going? Where'd you hear that?" I asked, curiously.

"Tween Weekly- duh!"

"Anyway, Lu, our limo leaves in a few minutes, so I'd better get going,"

"Okay, byezers!"

"er... Yeah, Byezers," I quickly hung up, and slipped my phone into my pocket, grabbing my three suitcases and struggling to get them over to the Studio Doors.

"Need a little help there, Munroe?" A familiar 3-name-jerkthrob asked, taking one of my suitcases.

"Thanks, Chad... wait... that was oddly nice of you... Santiago isn't here again, is he?" I asked, looking around for the camera.

"Sonny!" He put his hand over his heart, pretending like he was genuinely hurt. "Can't I do something just to be nice?"

"I guess... Sorry Chad," I smiled, wheeling the other two suitcases to the limo.

"No problem, Munroe," he gave my suitcase to the limo driver, and slipped in, next to me. Nico, Tawni, Grady, Zora, and the cast of Mackenzie Falls; Portlyn, Chastity, Marta, Skyler, Devon, Caitlin, and Isaac were already in the Limo, not to mention the producers of our shows, Marshall and Rick.

"Cooper, Sonny, about time you guys came- we were about to leave without you!" Grady said, squirting spray cheese in his mouth.

"Ah, please, Chad Dylan Cooper never gets left behind," Chad smirked, cockily.

_And... Goodbye, nice Chad._

"Okay, here are some ground rules and room set-ups," Rick began, holding up a notepad.

"Cabin 610- Tawni and Portlyn

Cabin 612- Nico and Skyler

Cabin 614- Grady and Devon

Cabin 616- Zora and Caitlin

Cabin 618- Sonny and Chad

Cabin 620- Isaac and Justin Russo

"What? Who the heck is Justin Russo?" Isaac asked.

"He's another passenger on the ship, and no, he isn't famous, but there's an odd number of people- there had to be one person out,"

"And it had to be me?! Why not Chad? or Skyler? Or one of the Randoms?!"

"It was a random decision, okay? Besides, how excited is Justin Russo going to be, when he finds out he's rooming with Isaac Stevens from Mackenzie Falls?"

"I guess," Isaac relented

"You paired up me and Chad together?!" I asked, after Isaac was done with his little tantrum.

"Hey, I'm just as unhappy about this as you are," Chad yelled.

"We're probably going to end up killing each other if we're in the same room, you know how we hate each other!"

"Sonny, Chad, you two are the bigger stars of your shows. It only makes sense- and if you two don't act like professionals, we're going to have to cancel the JONAS concert, and the Hannah Montana meet-and-greet,"

I let out an excited squeal. "JONAS is going to be on the ship?! I love Joe Lucas!"

"What's so great about Joe Lucas?" Chad grumbled, his face turning crimson.

"He's only the cutest JONAS!" Portlyn squeaked.

"Nuh uh! Nick is!"

Tawni and the other girls started giggling over who was cuter, when Marshall cleared his throat. "So... Chad, Sonny, act like professionals, or we're canceling your tickets,"

"We'll act like professionals, as professional as can be!" I piped, excited about getting to meet _JOE LUCAS!_

"Sonny, what do you see in that made-for-six-year-olds, skinny jean wearing pretty boy band?"

"Why do you care? Jealous, Chad?" I asked, hoping to start a banter- we hadn't yet had one today.

"Hannah Montana's hot," Skyler commented out of the blue, making all the girls look at him in disgust.

"You got that right, man," Chad smirked at me.

"Eww... how could you possibly like that bottle-blond, raspy-voice, hillbilly?" I asked, not realizing how much like a jealous girlfriend I sounded.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous," Chad taunted in a sing-song tone.

"I'm not jealous," I stated, and Chad started tickling me.

"Chad, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked, between fits of giggles.

"Admit you're jealous, and I'll stop!"

"NEVER!"

"Chad, Sonny, if you could stop your little Channy flirt-fest, you'd notice we're here," Tawni called, laughing, and shaking her head as she got out of the limo.

Chad let go of me.

"Channy? What the heck is Channy?" I asked, getting out of the limo.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea," He announced, unbuckling his seatbelt, and climbing out, after me.

I had no idea what to expect on this week long vacation, but all I knew was... it was going to get very interesting.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue?  
**

**Tell me in your review! **

**~Bhavana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I thought it'd be better to change the title of this story… er… what do you think? I wanted to make it Sonny with a Chance of Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, but it was too long :O**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

~Arrival Day~

**Hannah/Miley Point of View**

"Lola, this cruise is going to be so much fun! A teen cruise! Oh, and guess what hottie's going to be on the cruise?"

"Orlando Bloom?" Lilly asked, excitedly.

"No… it's Chad Dylan Cooper- man, that boy is fine! Look at him, over there, with his perfect hair, his sparkly blue eyes,"

"His _Girlfriend_," Lilly squeaked.

"Orlando Bloom-obsessed best friend say _what_?" A girlfriend? Chad Dylan Cooper could _not_ have a girlfriend!

"Seriously, Hannah, look over there!" Lilly grabbed me by the shoulders and rotated me so that I was looking in Chad's direction again.

He was chasing some brunette- Sammy Munroe, or something around the deck.

"CHAD, STOP!" She screeched, dodging him again.

"Let me read that text!"

"No, you can't read it!"

"Which means I have to read it, doesn't it?" He smirked, cockily, finally catching up to her, and throwing his arms around her waist.

"Chad, come on, please!"

"Let me read it, or I'll throw you overboard," he threatened, picking her up bridal style and holding her over the edge.

"Chad, you wouldn't,"

"Oh, but I would," he smirked.

The girl put her arms around Chad's neck.

"Sonny, let go!"

"NO! If I'm going down, so are you!"

"You really think you're stronger than me? I can push you off me, you know," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh my gosh, it's Hannah Montana!" A fangirl-like voice cried out.

"Oh god, Hannah Montana?!" I thought I heard Chad say, before he ran off with the girl, still carrying her.

"Sweet Niblets, he got away!"

"Hannah, don't you think you should leave Chad alone? And _not_ conjure up some crazy scheme in hopes of getting him, like you've done with various other boys… I mean, he's got a girlfriend," Lilly reasoned with me, while I was busy signing autographs.

Don't get me wrong- I've got a conscience, but I mean… Chad's just so perfect…

"Lola, are you sure that's his girlfriend?" I asked, because I hadn't heard from Tween Weekly or anything about Chad having a new flame.

"I don't know, it looked like it,"

"If she isn't, you don't see anything wrong with me conjuring up some scheme, do you?"

"Well, no, but don't get me involved,"

I grinned knowingly, at Lilly. "Oh boy, I'm involved, aren't I,"

Hmm… I've been friends with her since 2nd grade… after 9 years of my schemes and plans… you'd think she'd have already learned.

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Chad, why were we running away from Hannah Montana?" I quickly deleted the text while he sprinted to our room, tossed me on the bed, and locked the door.

Chad started hyperventilating, and I threw him a water bottle. He gulped down almost half of it, and sighed. "Thanks- I needed that," he threw me a grateful grin, and collapsed on his side of the bed.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" I asked, stretching out, and lying down so I was looking at the ceiling.

He rolled over in the same position as me." Fine, I'll tell you, but you better not tell anyone else why I'm scared of Hannah,"

"Okay, I promise,"

Chad took a deep breath before starting. "That girl… is extremely clingy,"

"Clingy? _That's_ why you're scared of Hannah?" I started giggling, before Chad glared at me. "Sorry," I apologized, after I stopped giggling.

"ANYWAY, she guest starred on the Falls once, as Penelope's long-lost sister, and, I know this may seem like a stupid reason to you, but she is just so clingy- I need my space!" Chad whined, closing his eyes.

"Then, why didn't you throw a tantrum in the limo when Rick mentioned that we'd be meeting Hannah? You even said she was _hot_," I scoffed.

"Well, I thought we'd just be meeting her at one of the concerts on one of the islands this boat is gonna stop at- I didn't think she'd actually be a passenger on the cruise- A couple hours of a meet and greet with Hannah is one thing, but an entire week on a teen cruise with her? She's never going to leave me alone,"

"Okay, Chad, you're right- it does seem like a stupid reason to me, but I guess I kind of understand," I told him, hoping it was at least some comfort.

"How am I supposed to get her to leave me alone? I don't need Tween Weekly thinking 'Channah' is real again,"

"I don't know, maybe if you had a girlfriend or something, she'd back off?" I blurted out, and Chad looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Munroe, that's not a bad idea, but where am I supposed to get a girlfriend?" He said, before looking at me, grinning.

"No, Cooper, no," I told him, straight off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" He said, defending himself.

"Chad, I know people, remember? You were going to ask me to be your fake girlfriend to get Hannah off your back," I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking we'd throw Hannah overboard, but that's a much better idea," his eyes lit up.

"Chad, I already told you, I'm not going to be your fake girlfriend," I repeated, shaking my head no.

Chad sat up straight. "Sonny, please? Come on! It's just for this week, and only when Hannah's around! I can't go through a week of 'back when I was in a band' stories from her father, and besides, you owe me from when I pretended I was your boyfriend during that James incident,"

I guess if the thought of Hannah tormented him so much that he'd resort to begging, then it wouldn't hurt to pretend for a week. "Fine, Cooper, I'll do it," I grumbled.

"Great! Thanks, now… here are a few rules for you: Number One, when we're fake dating, no bantering, and you must compliment me constantly,"

"Excuse me? I'm doing you a favor by pretending to be your girlfriend- you can't order me around- how about no rules, and unless we're around Hannah, we can just do whatever,"

"Fine,"

"Fine," I smiled.

"Good," Chad grinned, catching on.

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good," I beamed, taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked, confused.

"You're coming with me to get some lunch- I am _starving_," I told him, dragging him to the deck.

**Zack's Point of View**

"Cody, you'll never guess what!" I burst into Cody's room, and the room smelled like… pepperoni?

"Cody?" I looked around for my twin, and I found him wearing a gas mask.

"Over here," he called, weakly.

"Dude, what's with the get-up?"

"Woody's having some gas issues," He explained. Stupid neat freak.

"Whatever, anyway, Guess who's on the teen cruise?"

"Toshi Nakamura? The Japanese scientist who discovered the cure for-"

"Okay, stop guessing- I'll just tell you- Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Hannah Montana, Lola Luftnagle, Chastity Ann Dewitt, Portlyn Murray, and Marta Balatico!" I said, all in one breath.

"And…" I smacked my forehead. My brother could be so clueless at times.

"Dude, they're hot girls… famous, celebrity, hot babes!"

"I don't care," he looked down.

"Man, are you still clinging on to that stupid puppy-dog crush *cough* obsession *cough* that you have on Bailey?"

"Well, kind of," he admitted.

"Look, you've got to get over Bailey! And besides, when else are you going to get a chance to get to know real-life celebrities? Up close and personal? Besides, even if they reject us, we can sell their hair, gloves, used tissues and makeup online!"

"Zack, I don't know… it wouldn't feel right, even if Bailey and I aren't officially going out, we're still kind of together," Or so he thought… when was he going to realize Bailey didn't give a crap about him?

"Whatever dude, I'm out," It's his loss, I guess.

I stepped out and I saw Tawni Hart reclining on the deck.

"Hey there… I'm Zack,"

"Hey there… I'm not interested… and way out of your league," She flounced away, sighing. "Portlyn, Marta, wait up!" She called to the girls from Mackenzie Falls.

"And the trap is set," I said to myself.

**Chad's Point of View**

"Hannah's looking this way- quick, put your head on my shoulder," I ordered Sonny, putting my arm around her waist.

"Okay, okay, fine, just let me finish my sandwich," She took another bite of her sandwich, and a sip of her coke.

"Hurry up!" I wrenched the sandwich away from her, and pulled her in Hannah's direction.

"Hey!" She loud whispered, in my ear.

"Play along, I'll buy you another sandwich later," I seethed, and in a matter of seconds, we were fake flirting, like during that fake date at Arcadia when we were trying to get back at Conroy.

"Well, hey there, Chad," Hannah batted her eyelashes at me, and her smile faded a bit at the sight of Sonny.

"Why hello, Hannah, have you met my girlfriend, Sonny?" I asked her, motioning towards Sonny, who I was pulling holding close, by the waist.

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," she gave Sonny what seemed like a forced smile.

"Hi, Hannah! I'm Sonny, it's nice to meet you!" Sonny stuck out her hand, and Hannah shook it, hesitantly.

"Yes… it's so nice to meet you… er… Sonny,"

Her friend… Lila or Lola or something walked up to Sonny. "Oh my gosh! I love So Random! It's like, just the funniest show ever!" She said, and her enthusiasm seemed real enough.

"Aww, thank you!" Sonny flashed them her smile.

"Lola!" Hannah whined.

"What? I like the show," Lola whimpered, looking down.

Wow… talk about pushy.

"Well, since I'm on this week-long cruise, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Chad," Hannah smiled, flirtatiously.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, Sweetie," I told Sonny, pulling her away.

"Sure thing, CDC," she cooed, pecking me on the nose. "Bye, Hannah," she waved, with fake sweetness. Hm… Sonny could act better than I thought…

"Bye, Slutty, I mean, Sonny," Hannah fake smiled, waving to us, and winking at me.

"I hate her, and that noise she makes that she calls music," Sonny frowned, looking down, probably just hurt over Hannah calling her a slut.

"Hey, don't let her get to you, okay?" I told her. Not that I cared or anything, I just couldn't have CDC's girlfriend looking sad.

"Fine," she smiled, and led me back to where we got lunch.

"Why are we back here?" I asked.

"You're getting me another sandwich, remember?" She grinned, leaning on me slightly, and pulling me towards the food.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2! Hope the Characters aren't too OOC.**

**You know what to do... read and review!**

**~Bhavana**

**And don't worry- the other characters will show up soon- Alex, Justin, Max, etc.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Quick Author's Note: **

**I'm not a Hannah/Miley hater, for one, and if you are, please don't take it out on me or this story- None of you have done that so far, which is great :D You guys are awesome :D  
**

**But this is just a heads-up, since I know such a LARGE number of people hate Hannah/Miley. **

**Oh, and I'm un-Disneyfiying this story just a tad bit- so if they seem a bit older/etc then they do on the Show, then that's why. **

**Here's Chapter 3!  
**

**~Bhavana  
**

**

* * *

**

**Arrival Day- Part 2  
**

**Tawni's Point of View**

I ran away from that freak with blond hair... what was he? 14? and hitting on me? He should know I'm way out of his league.

I found a different section of the deck, and I placed my chair there, attempting to relax again.

"Hey there, mate," some kid with brown hair came up to me, and tried to flip his hair, failing.

"Ugh! Why can't you people leave me alone?!" I screeched- that usually gets people to leave.

"Hi! I'm Max Russo," he said, sticking his hand out, and it was sticky... EWW!!

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" I got up, and ran into a tall, kind of cute, guy.

"Max, back to your cabin, _now_," he told the kid, and he ran off, and then he turned his attention to me.

"Sorry about him, he's my brother, Max. I'm Justin- Justin Russo,"

"Um... hey," I felt my palms sweating... and myself get nervous... I never get nervous around guys! "I'm Tawni Hart,"

"Oh, I know you! You're one of the celebrities on this cruise! You're from So Random, right?" he asked, getting all excited.

"Yeah, That's me, Tawni Hart! From So Random!" I told him, somewhat happy to be around him.

He turned to leave. "Well, it was nice talking to you,"

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um... well,"

His face lit up- he probably thought I was going to ask him out... which I was about to... but Tawni Hart doesn't go after boys! The boys go after Tawni!

"Do you want to go to the aquarium with me?" He asked, blushing and looking at the ground.

"The aquarium?" I asked, shocked. What kind of first date is at an aquarium? With smelly fish and squid... eww!

"There's a great aquarium, here on the ship- and they just opened their swim with the dolphins exhibit! We can learn about the ocean, _and_ have fun with the dolphins, all in one date!" He added, excitedly.

Ohh... so he was one of those... smart guys... "Um, sure! Sounds great... meet me at my cabin, 610, at 7:00," I told him, before I began re-applying my tanning lotion, as a cue for him to leave.

"Um, okay, sounds great," he turned around, and after he got a few feet away, I could distinctly hear him shout, "I got a date with Tawni Hart! Yeah!!"

Hm... he's lucky he's cute.

**Miley/Hannah's Point of View**

Lilly and I walked back into our cabin, and we locked the door. I went into my bathroom, and came back out, having taken the wig off and settled into more comfortable clothing. I pulled out my ponytail and let my long brown hair fall down by my shoulders. I grabbed my brush and began running it through my hair, glad to finally have gotten the opportunity to let loose and relax.

"Lilly, you don't think I was a little too mean to Sonny, do you?" I asked her, genuinely feeling a little guilt.

Lilly was holding her hair scrunchie in her mouth, as she put her hair into a ponytail. She put her scrunchie in her hair and turned to me. "Miley, well, maybe a little bit. I mean, she _is_ his girlfriend... maybe it's better to leave them alone... these aren't normal, non-famous people's love lives you're messing with, like back in Malibu- you're messing with Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe- who have security guards... giant, huge security guards?"

"I know, but I mean, it's CHAD DYLAN COOPER! He's possibly the _cutest_ guy I have _ever_ seen, Lilly. I mean... when I look at him, it's like I'm in a whole 'nother world," I said, dreamily.

"Miley! Snap out of it!" Lilly snapped her fingers infront of my face.

"Sorry," I grumbled, thinking about Chad's blond hair... running my fingers through it... imagining how it felt... so soft, so silky...

"Miley..."

"What?!"

"You're thinking aloud again," Lilly grinned.

My eyes flitted over to an issue of TWEEN WEEKLY. "What Chad Dylan Cooper Looks for in a Girl," was in bolded orange letters, on the front cover. I jumped off the bed and reached for the magazine, flipping through the pages until I got to the article.

_**What Hollywood Bad-Boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, Looks for in a Girl**_

_TW: So, Chad, what do YOU look for, in a girl?_

_CDC: Well, Santiago, I think the first thing that catches my eye has to be... her eyes._

_TW: Really?_

_CDC: Yes, really. I mean, some eyes shine, some eyes, glitter, some sparkle, like my own blue beauties, and some are just dull and lack-luster._

_TW: Just eyes? That's it?_

_CDC: Well, I also like girls that aren't afraid to smile and laugh... I mean, somebody fun-loving._

_TW: Hm... I get what you're saying, but those are all physical traits... what do you look for, IN a girl?_

_CDC: IN a girl? You mean personality-wise, don't you?_

_TW: Of course, what else would I mean?_

_CDC: Like I said, somebody fun-loving, I also like the musical type- you know, whether it's singing or songwriting, even just playing the guitar, I know it must seem silly to want that in a girl, but Hey! I'm CDC- I want what I want._

_TW: Hmm... Sounds like Someone's a little full of themselves._

_CDC: Hey!_

_TW: Well, that's all for now, tweens, but until next time, this is Santiago Geraldo._

_CDC: You have some serious issues with your name, my friend._

_TW: Coming up next week... tween pop sensation Mikayla... Hannah Montana Hater? or just a jealous wanna-be? Cupid has a heart... does Mikayla? Find out next week, in TWEEN WEEKLY.  
_

"Haha, Miley, that article was hilarious," Lilly giggled, as I scanned the article again.

"Hm... maybe we could get Chad to break up with Sonny..."

"Miley, you're still hung up on that?"

"Hey, we're just going to politely show him that Sonny isn't the girl for him! Like here; he says he likes Musical girls... I'm musical... Sonny isn't," I stated, simply.

"How do you know?" Lilly asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

I closed the TWEEN WEEKLY magazine and set it back on the nightstand. "Lilly, she's a comedian- everyone knows comedians can't sing... or have any musical talent, whatsoever... and Chad's going to find that out... tonight at Open- Mic night," I grinned deviously.

"Oh boy..." Lilly frowned.

"So here's the plan- I have a feeling she doesn't really trust me, since I was kind of cold to her, earlier, but YOU can convince her to sing tonight, and when Chad realizes how bad she is, that'll be another reason to him not to date her,"

**Portlyn's Point of View**

I was folding my clothes and placing them in the dressers, that we had in the cabin, when Tawni burst in the door. "Portlyn! I need your help," she came in, hyperventilating.

"Tawn, just calm down," I put my hands on her shoulders and set her down on the bed. "Okay, now what do you need?"

"Okay, one... I got a date with a cute guy!"

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" I told her, starting to happy dance. "Why aren't you happy dancing?" I asked her, as I sat down next to her.

"Because! He's one of those smart guys... if I'm not smart enough for him, he might not like me enough to take me on a second date! We're going to the aquarium today, and I need you to teach me all you know about oceanology!"

"It's oceanography,"

"Whatever! I just really need your help! If you're my friend, you'll help me," Tawni whined, making a pouty face.

"Okay, okay, Tawni, I'll help you..." my thoughts flitted to a smart blond kid I met on the ship earlier. "And I think I know just how to," I grinned, taking her hand and dragging her out of the room.

I dragged her out onto the deck, and I saw the towel boy. "Hey, Towel Boy! Over here!" I called over to him, and he threw a towel at me. I frowned and threw the towel back at him.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked, holding his hands out as if to say 'What?'

"Aren't you the brainiac who was trying to tell me about squids and fish when I was eating sushi on the deck a few hours ago?" I asked him, walking up to him, with Tawni close behind me.

"Yeess.... my name's Cody. Cody Martin," he told me, sticking out his hand.

"Well, er... nice to meet you Cody, I'm Portlyn Murray," I greeted him politely, shaking his hand. "Listen, I need your help, and you seem pretty smart, like you know a lot about the ocean, right?"

"Well..."

"ARE YOU SMART OR NOT?!" Tawni spazzed from behind me.

"Tawni, be nice!" I scolded her, almost as if I were talking to a misbehaving 6-year-old.

"Well, I do have a 5.0 grade point average," He said, almost cockily.

"How do you have a 5.0 grade point average?" A fat guy with curly hair and glasses came up behind him.

"Not now, Woody, I'm in the middle of something," Cody told him, shooing him away.

"Ooh cool! Babes!" 'Woody' gaped at me and Tawni.

"Back off! And don't touch my purse!" Tawni yelled.

A blonde girl came and took Woody away. "Thanks Bailey," Cody smiled at her.

"No problem, Cody," the girl smiled, and took Woody over in the direction of the cabins.

"Okay, so Cody, I was wondering if you could tutor my friend, Tawni, over here, about oceanography for her date tonight?"

"Listen, Tawni, I'd love to, but I've got my towel job to attend to," he sighed.

"How much does your towel job pay you?" I asked him.

"Well..."

"HOW MUCH?" Tawni spazzed again.

"Well, counting tips, I get around 10 bucks,"

"I'll give you fifty and passes to a live viewing of Mackenzie Falls if you help out my friend," I offered him.

"Thanks! I'll do it! But... who's going to give out towels?"

I saw some thirteen year old playing around with a yoyo, and I called him over.

"Eww! It's that icky Max kid!" Tawni hid behind Cody.

I took Cody's towels and handed them to Max. "Give these to people who want towels, and here's 20 bucks to keep your mouth shut," I told him, handing him the money and the towels.

"Money for throwing towels at people? You gotta deal!" He grinned, and went about throwing towels at people, randomly.

"Ah, not my problem anymore," I smiled, leaving Tawni with Cody. "Have fun!" I called to them, bouncing off to the smoothie bar- I needed a pick-me-up. Hm... I wonder if they had loganberries?

**Sonny's Point of View**

A maid came in with towels and a new supply of water bottles, mini-shampoos, lotions, and soap for our cabin. "Am I supposed to tip you?" I asked her, pulling out a 5.

"You don't have to, but thanks!" she squealed, taking the 5.

I shook my head and replaced our old, empty bathroom necessities with the new ones she dropped off. I noticed that she also dropped off a flier. I picked it up and looked it over.

**Open Microphone Talent Night**

**Show off your talent, skills, and, just plain have fun!**

**Open to everyone. Songs can be original, or covers.**

**Tonight at 8:00 at the upper deck.**

"Talent Night, huh?" I heard Chad behind me- must have woken up from his afternoon nap.

"Yeah... you going to do it?"

"Nah... I don't really sing," He yawned, stretching out.

"You don't have to sing... maybe you can play guitar?" I suggested to him.

"How do _you_ know I play guitar?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've heard you playing it enough, when I walk by your dressing room on the way out of the Studios," I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What about you, Sonshine Girl? Are you going to wow everyone with the songs you write?"

"How do you know I write songs?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I stole your notebook once, when I was trying to get back at you randoms for stealing my Italian shoes. I thought it was your diary, but I read through it and it was all just songs," he shrugged, getting up off the bed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that- and you wouldn't give it back until I yelled 'Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation' in the commissary," I frowned at the memory.

"Ha, that was hilarious!" he burst into a fit of laughter. I frowned and hit him with a pillow, repeatedly, until he stopped.

"Fine, Sonny, stop hitting me! I'm done laughing!"

"Good,"

"Good," Chad grinned.

"We're not doing that again," I playfully shook my head no, and I walked out of the room, only to run into Lola Los Angeles or Luft angel or something.

"Hey... Sonny!"

"Er... Hi Lola. I was just about to go get a smoothie... you and Hannah wanna come with?" I asked.

"Hannah's doing some pre-talent-night vocal warm-ups, but yeah, I could go for a smoothie! Speaking of Talent Night... are you thinking of singing tonight?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm not really that great- the only person that's ever heard me sing is my mom... and that's from the shower," I laughed at my own little joke, and Lola laughed along, too, but it sounded somewhat forced.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, have more confidence in yourself! Tonight is your chance! Your chance to show the world that Sonny Munroe can sing! WOOOOOO!" She yelled, getting us lots of weird looks from people.

"Yeah... woo..." I silently said, somewhat creeped out by her. Sure she was nice... but a little too quirky, maybe?

"So you'll do it tonight? Come on, Sonny, please? I'm not that great at singing either! But if you do it, maybe It'll give me some motivation to do it myself!" She puppy-dog-pouted.

"Fine, Lola, I'll do it,"

"You'll do it? Great!" She beamed, and ran back up to her room.

"Wait, Lola? I thought we were getting smoothies!"

* * *

**There's Chapter 3. Sorry there wasn't any Alex, Zora, Nico, etc. in it- but they're definitely showing up in the next chapter :)**

**You know what to do... read and review!**

**~Bhavana  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 4 :D**

**I do not own Demi's song, "Catch Me," but I suggest you listen to it- it's an awesome song :) Look it up on YouTube or something, if you don't have it on iTunes, or whatever :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I've never used a disclaimer before... are we supposed to? Anyway, I don't own SWAC, HM, WoWP, SLoD, JONAS, or anything else besides the plot.**

**~Bhavana**

**

* * *

**

**~Arrival Day- Part 3~**

**Chad's Point of View**

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny said, in her flirty-I-need-a-favor tone.

"What do you want, Sonny? You're bothering my mirror time," I told her, knowing it'd get her annoyed.

"I was wondering, knowing you play guitar and all, um, if you could just strum a few chords to the song I'm singing for talent night?" She asked, her chocolate eyes getting wide and innocent, like those Japanese cartoon characters.

I sighed and pulled out my acoustic guitar. "You owe me, Munroe," I smirked, looking over the sheet music she had composed.

"Fine, just start playing," Sonny grumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Hm... Catch Me," I read the title of the song out loud.

"Okay, start... now," Sonny told me, setting her own copy of the music in front of her. I shrugged, got into position, and began strumming.

_Before I fall... Too Fast..._

_Kiss me quick... but make it last._

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me..._

_when you say goodbye...  
_

I almost froze, while playing... I had no idea Sonny had a voice like this... I mean, psh, pretty good for a Random... pretty good for anyone, actually.

_Keep it sweet... keep it slow..._

_let the future pass, and don't let go..._

_but tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful, Moonlight,_

_But you're so hypmotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep...  
_

Sonny stopped singing and stared, quizzically, at me. "Is there a reason you stopped playing, Chad?" She asked, setting the music down.

"Sonny, you sound, well," For once, I was at a loss for words... CDC is NEVER at a loss for words...

"Look, I know I'm not the best- you're the only person other than my mom that's heard me sing, but-"

I cut her off. "Sonny, you were phenomenal," I was still dazed.

Sonny grinned. "Really? Aww, thanks, Chad!" and before I knew it, I was being hugged by Miss Sonshine Munroe.

"Why am I being touched?" I asked her, trying to look disgusted.

"Just go along with it, Chad- you know I'm a hugger," she said, her voice with a twinge of annoyance in it.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist, and Sonny pulled back after a few more seconds. "Well, well, well, guess CDC can hug, after all!" Sonny smiled, smugly.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," I frowned, plopping on the bed.

"I'll try not to," she grumbled, taking a sip from a water bottle.

"Good,"

"Good," Sonny shot back, catching on.

"Fine," I stood up, walking towards her, trying to make myself look intimidating.

"Fine," She grinned, stepping closer to me.

Suddenly, the door Sonny was leaning on opened, sending her smack into me.

We looked up, and who else at the door but pretty-boy Joe Lucas?

"Oh my... Joe!" Sonny squealed, releasing her grip on me. I rolled my eyes. Sonny could be such a girl sometimes.

"Hey, you must be Sonny... I'm Joe," he said, flipping that greasy hair of his. This guy seriously needed a haircut.

"Oh I know who you are," She held out her hand. Was she _flirting_ with him? What the heck?

"And I know who I am," I said, cutting in. "Chad Dylan Cooper," I smirked, handing him one of many autographed pictures of myself.

Sonny shot me a death glare. What? It's not like she was actually _interested_ in this creep?!

"Oh... Chad Dylan Cooper- hmm... the guy that has Shane Grey, Zac Efron, Sterling Knight _and_ JONAS on a banned wall?" Joe started chuckling to himself, crumpling up the picture I gave him.

"Are you making fun of me? Listen, pretty boy, NOBODY makes fun of Chad Dylan Cooper,"

Joe smirked and stepped closer. "Yeah? Well... I think I just did,"

"You wanna go, Joe Mucus?" I frowned, cocking my head to the side, and subconsciously balling my hands into fists.

Sonny stepped between the two of us. "WELL, we're all getting to know each other, here,"

"Joe, we need you for a wardrobe fitting for the concert tomorrow," A blonde girl came up behind Joe, followed by a brown-haired girl.

The brown haired girl let out a piercing screech. "EEEEK! It's Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper... it's Channy!!! Oh... my... Channy!" She started jumping up and down, then stopped when Joe and the Blonde gave her a weird look.

What the heck is this "Channy" everyone is talking about?

"Hi, I'm Macy- Macy Misa- number one JONAS fan, but just because I'm a JONAS fan doesn't mean I can't be a Mackenzie Falls or So Random Fan!" Macy grinned and stuck her hand out to Sonny.

"Well... Nice to meet you, Macy," Sonny flashed her a smile, and Macy giggled and fainted. _Fangirls._

"And I'm Stella Malone, Stylist for JONAS," the Blonde shook Sonny's hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Stella," Sonny greeted her, politely. Something I hated about Miss Sonshine- she's always so polite... making me look like a jerk...

"Well, it was nice talking to all of you, but you really should get going," I pulled Sonny from the door and attempted to shut it.

"Hey, hey... what's the rush? Anyway, I didn't come here for _you_ Cooper," Joe glared at me, before turning to Sonny. How odd that his glare magically vanishes when he looks at Sonny, right? "Anyway, My brothers and I heard you singing, and we all agreed you have an amazing voice,"

Sonny blushed and looked down. What the hell? She didn't blush when _I_ complimented her singing! "That coming from a JONAS? Um, thanks," she shyly smiled, tilting her head in that stupid cute way.

"But we thought It'd be cool to ask if you wanted us to play electric guitar and drums to your song... and Kevin can do back-up vocals," He offered, putting an arm around Sonny, making her blush even deeper.

"That sounds cool," she said with a dazed expression, and her voice had somewhat of a dreamy tone to it.

"Great, so see you at 8:00," He winked at her, and walked off with Stella.

"See ya, Sonny," Stella called.

When they were gone, Sonny shut the door, but still had that lovesick expression on her face.

"What was that?!" I asked, my voice coming out a little stronger than I had intended.

"What was what?" Sonny asked, throwing her hands up and collapsing on the bed, clearly annoyed with me.

"So my guitar playing isn't good enough for you, and you want to have those pretty-boys play backup for you?" I asked, somewhat insulted.

"Chad, what's your problem? You're jealous, aren't you?" She smirked, standing up and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sonny, I'm not jealous," I huffed.

"Then what is your problem? Usually we have friendly banters, now you're actually yelling at me?" Sonny screeched.

"When we're around Hannah, you cling on to me like some lost puppy, and when we're around those pretty-boys, you suddenly want nothing to do with me?" I yelled, my voice cracking a bit.

"Why would you think I would want nothing to do with you?" Sonny asked, sitting up straight.

"Maybe because you're all Flirty McFlirtitude around Joe Mucus?"

"Flirty McFlirtitude? Chad, I'm leaving," Sonny frowned, turning the doorknob.

"Fine, be that way,"

"FINE, I will!"

"GOOD, because I don't care,"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD! And your hair isn't pretty, either!" I snapped, finally shutting the door after her.

**Justin's Point of View**

I wheeled my suitcases into my Cabin, and I found some guy with greasy hair... and unhealthy gums... Hm... wonder if he wants me to make him a dental floss keychain?

"Hey, you must be Justin Russo- I'm Isaac Stevens, from Mackenzie Falls... but you probably knew that," He ran a hand through his greasy hair and stuck his hand out.

I shook his hand and quickly sanitized mine. "You carry sanitizer in your pocket?" He looked at me, almost about to laugh, it seemed.

"Hey, germs are everywhere- you can never be too careful," I defended myself, slipping my sanitizer back in my pocket.

"Anyway, so, you watch Mackenzie Falls?" He asked, holding up a Season 1 DVD Collection of Mackenzie Falls.

"Nah, I don't really like drama- I prefer So Random,"

Isaac scoffed. "Stupid comedians, the only one even half decent at acting would be Miss Sonshine Munroe- Chad even tried to get her to join the Falls, a few times,"

"I find So Random to be highly entertaining! Speaking of which, I've got a date with Tawni Hart in an hour,"

"You got a date with Tawni Hart? the Brainless Blondie?" Isaac burst out laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Dude, you're a full out nerd, and she's barely memorized the 12 times table. If you want any chance with her, you've gotta dumb up and get a sense of humor," He told me, pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello? Cloudy? Rainy? I need you to teach Justin Russo over here how to be an idiot," He told the people on the other end, between bursts of occasional laughter.

"Okay, I've got some Randoms coming over here in a few minutes to dumb you up as much as is possible in one hour," He informed me, then went back to eating his cheesy puffs.

Hm... Snarky... seemed like a prankster... lazy...

"Hey, Isaac, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Why?" He asked, through a mouthful of cheesy puffs.

"Because I think I've got the girl for you," I dialed Alex's number... sure, she'd kill me for setting her up on a blind date, but hey, this Isaac was like a guy version of her!

"She cute?" He asked, sitting up.

"You could say so," I mumbled. "Hey, Alex, little sis..."

**Sonny's Point of View**

It was 8:05... I had just rehearsed the Song with JONAS, and okay, it sounded great, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt over what happened with Chad.

I had recorded the song on a video camera... sure it was still me singing... and my song... but it wasn't how I had envisioned it. I had written "Catch Me" sitting at home in Wisconsin, on a rainy day... I imagined it really slow, a soft song, almost like a lullaby. Now it was all rocked out and somewhat weird.

"Sonny, you ready? You're up third, after Hannah and Lola Luftnagle" Nick popped his head through the door. "Wait, are you okay?" He asked, leaning down to my level.

"Yeah, it's just, this isn't my song... not how I planned it to go, and I think I hurt a certain frenemy's feelings," I frowned, sighing.

"Then play it your way," He chuckled.

"What?"

"Sonny, you're not doing us a favor or anything by playing with us- it's your song- just play it the way you want it to sound," He grinned, walking out as Hannah was still singing "Nobody's Perfect,"

"Nick?"

"Yeah?" He poked his head back in.

"Thanks," I smiled- the first real one in over 2 hours.

I picked up my music and I went over the Acoustic Guitar Music... I knew what I was going to do.

I picked up my iphone- Tawni bought me a new one, since it was somewhat her fault my old one was ruined when she turned on the "Eyeliner Pencil Sharpener".

"CDC here, what it do?"

"Hey, Chad,"

"Sonny? Man, Answered the wrong phone," I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you still wanted to play with me tonight?"

"Why? Something wrong with Joe Lucas?"

"Chad, I'm sorry, okay? Just, please? It'd mean a lot!"

"Fine," he grumbled

"Fine,"

"Good," His voice didn't seem as angry as before.

"Good," I smiled.

"So we're good?" He asked, cockily.

"Oh we're _so_ Good," I answered, before hanging up, grinning to myself.

A few minutes later, Chad showed up with his guitar.

"You're just in time, Chad! Come on, we're up next," I grabbed his hand and dragged him out towards the stage.

Hannah waved at me and Chad, before stepping off the stage and taking her own seat. Lola, Chastity, and Marta gave me a thumbs-up from where they were sitting, and Chad winked at me.

I took a deep breath, and began.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

I tensed up a bit, and I think Chad noticed, because he nodded, and smiled, while strumming, as if a cue to keep going.

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But your so hypnotising  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please dont catch me_

_See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
l'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But your so hypnotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please dont catch me_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real_

_But you're so hypnotising  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep_

Now I motioned to Joe, Nick, and Kevin, who accompanied me and Chad with Electric Guitar and Drums.

_And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me_

I finished, and the audience roared with applause- even Hannah, to my surprise.

I hugged Chad, and the crowd "Awwed", hopefully things were better between us, now.

Nick found me backstage and high-fived me. "I knew you'd make the right choice," he grinned, before walking off with Kevin.

* * *

**Next Chapter will mostly be of Justin and Tawni's date, and Alex and Isaac- maybe with a hint of Zora's pranks :D**

**Hope it wasn't too cheesy- you know what to do, Read and then Review!**

**~Bhavana**

**BTW, check out Demi's song, "Catch Me," if you haven't heard it- it's actually one of my favorites :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone :)**

**Here's chapter 5 and the final part of the Arrival Day- there are supposed to be 7 full days on this cruise.  
**

**~Bhavana**

**BTW, I do NOT intend Alex Russo's comments to be offensive- that's just the way Alex is :)**

**NEWS: AllyKnight (formerly SupahAsianChick) and I formed a Collaboration! We are: BhavanaAllyKnight331! Watch for a story from us, soon :D Put us on Author Alert, if you wish :)  


* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

~**Arrival Day- Part 4~**

**Alex's Point of View**

"ALEX!" Justin burst into my cabin that I was supposed to share with Max, with a blond fat guy and a tall black guy behind him.

"What?" I asked, through a mouthful of pizza, that I had gotten from my fourth trip to the pizza bar. I was touching up my makeup in my mirror, just a tad, for a date Justin set me up with.

"Nico, Grady, some privacy, please?" He told the guys behind him.

"Oh, sure, man, no problem," Oh my... these were Nico and Grady from that idiot show So Random? Gross... I hate that show. Nico and Grady just act like idiots on the show, the Blond girl, Tawni, isn't funny- at all, Zora is barely in any of their sketches, and the only one worth watching is the new girl- Sonny, and she's got that giant thousand-watt smile that could blind you. Heh, at least it's better than Mack Falls, with that stupid Chad Dylan Cooper who's only still on the show because the show is named after his character. Who the hell does he think he is? The guy can't act for his life.

"Alex, I need your spell book," Justin breathed, closing and locking the door behind Nico and Grady.

"Why? where's yours?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me, showing him I was serious.

"Grady threw it overboard by accident," he winced, probably at the memory.

I sighed and ruffled through my suitcase before I found it. "Okay, why do you need the spell book, though?" I inquired, tossing it to him.

"I need to make myself dumb, like, forget all the smart things I know," He told me, flipping the pages until he came across a spell.

"You sure about this?" I asked. Justin wasn't usually one to do things, especially when they're concerning magic, without thinking it through- being careless was _my_ thing.

"_Intelligicus Disappearicus!_" He recited, doing some finger movements with it. **(Sorry about the lack of originality- couldn't think of a better name for a spell that gets rid of smartness o_O)**

"Justin? Hellooo? Justin?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Sister. Alex. Smell Good," he babbled, like a two year old, and started drooling over the pizza on the table.

"HUNGRY!" he growled, lunging at the pizza and eating it... without using his hands...

"Oh, god, Justin," I clapped my hand to my forehead in disgust. I looked at the clock... 7:10. He was late for his date with that Tawni Hart from So Random.

Somebody knocked on the door, and I got up and unlocked it.

"Hey, you must be Alex- I'm Isaac," the Mackenzie Falls actor smiled, flipping his hair and stepping into my room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Isaac, how about for our date, we go spy on my brother's date?" I suggested, whipping out my camera phone.

"DOOR DOOR DOOR!" Justin screeched, running around the room, when another knock at our door was heard.

I opened the door, and who else to show up but Miss Hart herself? "Justin, you're late picking me up! Nico and Grady told me where to find you..." She whined... and why was she dressed like a business woman? Isn't she supposed to be like, the girliest of the girls?

"Pretttyyy," Justin threw himself at the blonde.

"Oh, Justin, you're such an animal," Tawni grinned and looped her arm through his. "I'm so excited for our date! Are we going to the Neptune restaurant, for dinner, first, or the aquarium first?" she asked him.

"FOOD!" Justin grunted, running with Tawni over in the direction of the restaurant.

"Hm... that might not be such a bad idea for our date," Isaac nodded, watching loony Justin and pretending to be smart-Hart.

Isaac and I dashed out of the room after them, with my camera-phone- this date was going to be VERY interesting... and who said I couldn't capture it on film for future use? *cough* blackmail *cough*

**Chad's Point of View**

"So... um, thanks for playing for me, tonight," Sonny smiled, putting away her music.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't get used to it," I smirked, making Sonny roll her eyes in annoyance. Hey, I've got an image to keep up, you know? If people found out that Hollywood's Bad Boy has gone soft, well, you might as well give me a puppy to rescue and call me a hero!

Sonny and I walked out from behind backstage, out to the front, to find Hannah and Lola-what's her name there, waiting for us.

"Hey, Sonny, um, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," Hannah put her head down in defeat.

"Sorry? For what?" Sonny asked, obviously confused.

Just then, the little random from So Random came up behind Hannah on rollerskates. "Eeeevilll..." She sneered, before skating away.

"Ignoring that comment," Hannah began, "Well, I'm sorry for trying to come between you and Chad- you two should be happy together," She smiled.

I stared at Sonny, wide-eyed. I had completely forgotten about fake-dating. "It's totally fine, Hannah," Sonny smiled, hugging her and Lola in some kind of girl- group hug.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out for dinner with us? Lola and I found some dates, earlier, and I don't know, it'd just be a fun way to hang out!" Hannah suggested, motioning over to Skyler and Devon who were winking at them. Hannah and Lola going out with Skyler and Devon? Hm... weird. **(A/N: Remember, at this time, Lilly/Lola isn't going out with Oliver)**

"Chad, dude, you're going out with Sonny? Man, why didn't you tell us?" Skyler pouted, like a seven year old. I groaned... it hadn't occured to me to tell Skyler that I was Fake Dating Munroe over here.

"Yeah, Man, we're your best friends- I thought we told each other everything," Devon grumbled, with an angered expression.

"Okay, truth is, Chad and I are fake dating," Sonny told them, looking down.

"You are?" Hannah asked. "Well, why? for publicity? I dated Austin Raine for publicity once- it didn't work out, but I understand if-"

"It's because Chad thinks you're clingy," Sonny blurted out, before mouthing me a 'sorry'.

"Clingy? Chad, the last time I saw you, was 3 years ago, on Mackenzie Falls, when I guest starred. I was fourteen, okay? And so were you... you were probably just weirded out by girls. And, now that I've met Skyler," She looked over at Skyler with stupid wide goo-goo eyes. "I'm not going to act like some obsessed fangirl around you- I would have understood if you said you wanted me to leave you alone- I mean, I'm not evil!" Hannah chuckled at her own little joke, before smiling again.

"Thanks, Hannah," Sonny grinned.

"Oookayy, now enough with the sappy talk- who's ready to eat?" Lola jumped up and down, with enthusiasm. "I'm ready for some CHOW!" She yelled, excitedly.

"Wanna switch dates?" Devon whispered to Skyler, while Lola was acting all weird.

Skyler looked at Hannah, who was now leaning on him, a dreamy expression on her face. "No Way," he mouthed to him, smirking.

We got to the Neptune restaurant, which was located above the aquarium, and I groaned. Who else would be sitting at the table across from us but Joe Mucus and that Blonde chick... Bella? Stella, was it? They immediately noticed us, and walked up to us, smiling.

"Did we say you could join?" I spat, frowning.

"No, but we don't mind, do we?" Sonny gave Joe and Stella an encouraging smile and motioned for them to sit.

A few seconds later, four other people, Isaac, his un-famous roommate, Justin Musso or something, Blondie from So Random, and a black-haired girl walked in, and pulled up four seats to our table. Justin sitting next to Sonny, Tawni next to Justin, Isaac next to Tawni, and the other girl, who I assumed was Isaac's date, sat next to Issac.

WELL, this was getting to be a little crowded...

After we ordered, the waiter came by to our table with some breadsticks and sauce, before taking our menus.

"SAUCE!" Justin screeched, grabbing the little bowls of sauce and gulping them down.

"Well, he seems to have a very... er... active appetite," Hannah commented.

"Yeah, well that's my brother for you- always hungry," the black-haired girl clapped her hand to her forehead, in frustration, still filming Justin through her cell phone.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" I asked the girl.

"Oh, this is my date- Alex Russo- Justin's younger sister," Isaac cut in, while 'Alex' was filming her brother scarfing down the breadsticks.

Justin scooted closer to Sonny and sniffed her. Sniffing her? What the heck? "Yummy Hair, Smell Good," He stated, playing with her hair. Sonny scooted a bit closer to me, gripping on to my sleeve, a bit.

"Um, thanks- it's my conditioner- Apple Blossom," Sonny explained, staring while he sniffed her hair. He put her hair in his mouth, and Sonny pulled away, falling on me.

"Sorry..." She whispered, getting off me, a few seconds later.

"Don't be," I smiled, letting her lean on me.

The waiter returned with our food, a few minutes later. Everyone ordered spaghetti, and there was one plate for every couple... which was a little awkward for me and Sonny, since we were the only two that weren't, actually a couple.

"NOODLES!" Justin grinned, running his hands through the plate of noodles that he shared with Blondie. Everyone stared in horror, mid fork-ful, at his behavior.

"Worst. Date. Ever," Blondie rubbed her temples, in frustration.

Justin played with his noodles by himself, and didn't bother us, much to our relief. Sonny and I cautiously dug our forks into our Spaghetti, afraid of when he would spaz again.

Once, Sonny and I ended up with the same noodle, and everyone at the table grinned. Blushing, we spit it out, and Justin lunged for it.

Eventually, it was time for dessert, and the waiter set a large decadent chocolate cake, cut into 12 slices- one piece for each of us, in the middle of the table.

Justin flailed himself across the table, knocking Sonny smack into me, and Blondie straight into the wall, and he stuffed his entire face into the cake.

Shaking, Sonny smiled up at me, and relaxed in my arms. "So much for dessert, huh?" She asked, attempting to make a joke of it. Seriously, this Justin kid had some serious problems.

Everyone laughed, nervously, and Hannah stood up, silently motioning for us to leave. All of us, Save Alex and Justin, silently tip-toed out of the restaurant.

"Once again, Worst. Date. EVER! I try to act smart for him, and learn about Oceanography and barnacle reproduction, and he ends up acting like a caveman?" Blondie shrieked, running to her room in disgust.

"So, you guys wanna catch a movie, instead? I hear they're screening 'Flowers and Chocolate'," Hannah offered, intertwining her fingers with Skyler's.

"Flowers and Chocolate? Isn't that supposed to be a chick flick?" Devon asked.

"yep, a chick flick, where the girls are going to be crying into our laps, not wanting to let go of us..." Joe hinted in Devon's ear.

"Actually, you guys can go ahead, I'm a little tired," Sonny yawned.

"I could use a head start on my beauty sleep," I smirked, cockily, taking Sonny's hand, walking with her to our room, waving back to the others, as we left.

As soon as we got to our room, Sonny shuffled through her suitcase, and took out a pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later, in black and white cow-print PJs and her hair in two low pigtails. She collapsed on the bed, and I went in the bathroom to do my business.

After brushing my teeth and changing, I came out to find Sonny sound asleep. Ha... so peaceful when she's not trying to annoy the heck out of me. I smiled, and slipped under the covers next to her, slowly drifting off to sleep myself.

Hm... not a bad first day to vacation...

* * *

**Okay, yeah, I made Hannah/Miley apologize, but you know what? She's not that mean on-screen, is she? I tried to keep her in character as best as I could.**

**Oh, and extremely sorry for the late updates. I had writers' block, and I was distracted with tweeting :O**

**And no, the drama isn't over yet- the Arrival Day is over, but there are still 7 full days left. Get prepared for more!**

**~Bhavana **

**You know what to do, read and review!  
**


End file.
